


The Mark on his Skin

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Human AU, M/M, One-Sided Analogical, Soulmate AU, i've been working on this since april, its the longest oneshot ive written ever, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: Logan wasn't interested in his soulmate, of course until he met Virgil





	The Mark on his Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Look dude, I just like writing things were someone ends up unhappy/unsatisfied

Logan has had his soulmate mark around his wrist from birth. His mark would burst into colors once his soulmate touched him for the first time, but unlike most he wasn’t too interested in finding said soulmate. While he was in school some children would describe how they wished they met their soulmate, and most children around would share their own wants before the attention would be turned to Logan as he was asked the same question which is were he’d either have to admit he didn’t care or make up a scenario on the spot.

For someone who wasn’t very intrigued by fiction, Logan became a very good story teller about how he wished to meet his soulmate.

It’s not that Logan couldn’t feel love, he did! He loved his mother, he loved his father, he loved his cat named ‘Noir’ (the name was ironic the cat was pure white)that his family adopted back when he was three years old. Hell Logan had even had some crushes on people back in middle school, but the relationships had always ended the same.

They left.

They weren’t soulmates.

By the time Logan had finished high school and was looking for colleges to enter he had accepted that he just couldn’t feel excited about finding his soulmate.

That was until one fateful day he had met Virgil.

And by God the fantasies he had made up and the ones others had shared could never compare to when he first saw Virgil.

It was the end of January, the snow was melting into disgusting grey sludge that children couldn’t play in but you could still slip in, instead of snow it was rain, all in all it was not a pretty day. Logan was wearing a grey scarf having it pulled up over his mouth and nose. He was making his way to the bus stop when he caught sight of another man, he was wearing what seemed to be a jacket in the style of it being patched up, and judging from how the stranger was shivering and pulling his jacket in closer, it was thin. He stood next to the other in silence except for the sound of chattering teeth, Logan looked at the stranger,

“You should have checked the weather this morning.” He commented watching as the other man was snapped away from his zoned out state, he looked at Logan

“I was in a rush in the morning, it wasn’t this bad yesterday.”

Logan just hummed nodding at the explanation “Well I do carry an extra jacket in my bag in this type of weather just for emergencies but it seems you’ll need it more than I do.” He said taking out a folded up navy blue jacket, and though it was no coat it’d probably be better than whatever the other male was wearing. And he had thought bringing another jacket would be frivolous! 

That was the first time he had met Virgil, and sure it wasn’t how some people hoped to meet their soulmate but it didn’t matter because he had met his soulmate. The next morning of that same week Virgil was standing at the bus stop wearing the proper attire for the weather and holding Logan’s jacket. Then the two men started talking, in a day they learned each other's names and careers, then around a week later they were texting and calling each other while they weren't at the bus stop. They became practically joined at the hip just a month after meeting each other. It got to the point where some people assumed that they were soulmates, until they saw the black mark on Logan’s wrist and on Virgil’s shoulder when he was wearing shorter sleeves (A rare occurrence but on especially hot days you may be able to catch the man with one.)

Of course being soulmates was something they always teased eachother about, they both found the idea of having one ridiculous and unnecessary. Still even if they did think that, they never touched eachother in fear that.. Well, no matter how silly the thought of having a soulmate was, Logan had never been this close to another person for so long, and usually when he got close they’d find out they weren’t soulmates and slowly lose touch.

And God, Logan couldn’t possibly lose Virgil to someone else.

Logan would never forget the day they did finally find out though. It was late evening, Logan was standing in front of the stove on his phone checking the recipe he had pulled up making sure he was following it correctly. Though he was interrupted when the familiar photo of Virgil laughing showed up on his screen, he smiled a bit and hit the green button to accept his friend’s call.

“Good evening Virgil, how are you? I’m aware that you prefer to text so this must be important.” Logan greeted him easily, he still needed to see that recipe though so he put the other on speaker before moving tabs.

“L I found my soulmate.” Virgil told him skipping the playful banter he usually had with the other.

Logan paused, he had been reaching into the bag of cheese and.. Well now what was he supposed to respond with. He placed the bag back down ignoring the shred of cheese that fell from in between his fingertips onto the counter and floor swallowing thickly. 

“Oh?” He finally spoke after audibley clearing his throat “Well.. well how did you meet them?” He asked trying to lilt his tone of voice into something more supportive

Virgil quietly chuckled into the phone “Um.. funnily enough, I met him at the same bus station we met at. I wasn’t paying attention and had my headphones in while I was walking and almost walked straight into the road until he grabbed me. Then when I felt some weird shit going on with my mark I turned around to snatch his hand off when I touched the black mark on his hand.” The other male explained

Logan had continued to cook, though it wasn’t as enjoyable as it was just minutes before, he could keep his composure though, even if his throat burned, vision blurring with the tears that refused to fall because  _ why was he surprised?  _

“That’s amazing Virgil, I’m very happy for you. Though you still should be paying attention who knows what would have happened if that man wasn’t there.”

You could practically hear the playful eye roll in Virgil’s tone “Yes, yes, of course  _ dad _ . And that man’s name is Patton… do you think you’d be okay meeting him?” 

Logan met Patton two days after that conversation. He greeted him with a firm handshake ‘ _ one, two, three seconds’ _ . Patton was friendly, naturally loud, almost overly cheerful. Nothing like what he thought Virgil would like in a person.

Still, he could see that familiar upwards quirk of Virgil’s lip when Patton started to speak or made a joke before immediately bursting into giggles over it.

Yes. Logan still had Virgil, unlike the other close friendships he hadn’t lost him due to lack of being his soulmate, and his soulmate did make good company. Endearing at moments. He could now touch Virgil the way they wanted without the constant cloud of  _ ‘well, what if we’re not..’  _ Because they weren’t.

Logan didn’t have a soulmate.

But it was fine, he had Virgil.

Of course though, he would never be as close to him as Patton, Logan was no fool. 

He had never been as important as a soulmate.


End file.
